Toby
by Luna WhiteWolf
Summary: Luna, my white wolf OC, goes into Metro City and finds/meets up with Astro and Zoran. But it doesn't out well for my favorite white wolf. Read to find out more! One-shot includes Astro from the movie and Zoran from the cartoon series


**Here is a one-shot that I did for school last year and I decided to keep it. I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Luna woke up to find herself lying in a field. The field led straight to a city. There was a road nearby with cars, without wheels, floating a couple of feet off of the ground.

She dreamt of being on top of a barren mountain. Something very bright appeared in front of her. A boy was floating above her. She couldn't see anything because there was fire coming out of the bottom of his feet. She looked at his face. She couldn't see his face, but she could see black with two spikes. It looked like horns, one spike was on top of his head and the other was on the back.

Luna shook herself, making the ruffled fur lie flat. She stared at the city. Something was drawing her to the city. She got to her paws and padded towards the city. The sound of thunder in the distance reminded her of her hunger.

She drew in a breath of air. The smell of rain flooded towards her. She blocked out the sound of thunder and listened for something… _That's it!_ She heard water nearby. She followed the sound of running water and came across a stream.

Salmon were swimming upstream, towards the forest. She launched herself into the water and managed to grab one in her teeth. It violently lashed its tail, trying to free itself. Luna lay down in the grass and tore into the fish. She swallowed the last bite and headed towards the city once more.

When Luna finally reached the city, it started to rain. Lightning lit up the sky and thunder rolled over head. Human were walking on the sidewalks with umbrellas and… Robots?... Robots were cleaning the streets, serving food to the humans, driving the cars, anything you can think of.

She sat down at a red light, waiting for it to turn green.

"Mom, look! A puppy!"

She turned to see a five year old boy walk over to her. His hand reached out to pet her. The boy was jerked away immediately.

"Get away from my child!" A purse slammed heavily into her. Luna let out a high pitched whine and ran across the street, tail between her legs. She dodged all of the cars and ran down an alley. She lay down behind a dumpster and fell asleep.

Luna woke up confused. The same dream had come to her. She gapped her jaws in a huge yawn. She stood up and stretched until her legs quivered. A familiar, but strange scent drifted towards her. She padded towards the street, keeping to the wall. A boy and a girl walk past on the sidewalk. _Wait, that the bow from my dream!_

The girl stopped and looked at her. The girl's face lit up and she ran towards her.

"Zoran, come back," the boy yelled. He ran after the girl. Luna turned tail and fled back down the alley. She skidded to a halt. _Oh no, a dead end!_

"Don't worry I won't hurt you."

She turned whipped around and saw Zoran walking towards her. Luna closed her eyes and braced herself to be struck once more. Instead, she felt a hand rub softly over her head.

"See? I won't hurt you," Zoran smiled. "My name is Zoran, and this is my brother, Astro," she replied, just as the boy caught up with them. Luna stared at Astro. For some strange reason she felt a connection with him.

_I know you from somewhere…_ Astro looked confused. He heard what she had said. One of Luna's abilities lets her talk to others in her head.

Then it hit her; she remembered who she was staring at. Her best friend and owner was a boy that looked exactly like Astro, his name was Toby. Toby had died from an accident at his father, Dr. Tenma's, lab. Luna and Toby had an unbreakable bond. She was heartbroken when she heard that he was dead. A year had passed since the incident.

A single tear escaped her eye. _Now I remember, you're Toby!_ Astro stepped back.

"I'm not Toby."

"Yes you are," Luna barked.

"I was made to be a replacement of Toby, but I'm not Toby… Who are you?"

"You don't remember, do you," she whispered looking down at her paws, her tail drooping. She sighed. "If you ever do need me, I'll be in a dark corner…" She faded into nothing.

Luna woke up to hear screaming. She had fallen asleep by a school. She walked to the edge of the alley and watched the kids. They were greeting each other, playing with each other, kicking and throwing balls around, and talking to each other. She spotted Astro and Zorron talking to a group of kids, and she padded down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of the school.

_I can't believe he doesn't remember me… He _must_ have the memories of Toby!_ Tears filled her eyes. _I might as well leave this city…_

The end of the city was two days away. Luna slowly walked down the sidewalk with her head and tail low. She heard the humans' uneasy whispering all around her. Some ran off screaming, and babies cried. _They see me for what I am, not who I am… I don't see anything wrong with being a wolf. Although, I am part dog…_

Nightfall came and she fell asleep behind a dumpster.

She dreamt of being with Toby. They were happily playing together in his house. He turned to look at her, and then there was an explosion. The house was completely destroyed and she was the only thing standing. Toby was gone…

Luna let out a high pitched yelp, and opened her eyes to find herself back in the alley. She walked to the sidewalk and saw the first light of dawn just beginning to appear. She shook herself and resumed the trek she had started.

"Luna!"

Luna pricked her ears. She turned to see Astro land in front of her. They stared at each other for what felt like seasons. She tilted her head curiously, waiting for Astro to speak.

"You said that I didn't remember who you are… Well… I do now. I remember that you never left my – er, Toby's side. And we spent a lot of time together." Luna sat down, listening intently. "You can call me Toby if you want," he smiled, shyly.

Luna brightened up and ran to him. She put her paws on his shoulders, and he put his arms around her. Her tail was wagging uncontrollably. She never felt happier.

**Did you like it? I sure did! You can review if you want. *shrugs* It doesn't matter to me on this one**


End file.
